Cinderella twins
by Kyo lover with little sanity
Summary: A cinderella story with my own twists.SyoranSakura Crossover characterCrossover character Oneshot AU


DISCLAMER: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Yami and Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the fairy named Hoppy-san.

Cinderella twins 

Once upon a time there were two sisters (that were twins) who live with their evil stepfamily after their father married them in to her family. The twins were kind and generous in their own way. The elder of the twins was beautiful in a dark sort of way with her ruby eyes and tri-colored hair that spikes up with static electricity. She was the one who did the heavy lifting. Her name was yami. The younger of the twins was beautiful in an innocent sort of way with emerald eyes and auburn hair. She was the one who did most of the cleaning, sewing, and cooking. Her name was sakura. The stepfamily squandered the wealth on all the members of the household except the intended owners. One day, they got a letter from the palace containing information that the prince and his best friends (and future advisers) will be having a ball to decide their future brides. The twins were interested because they saw it as a way to get a break from all the work so they asked their stepmother if they could go. The stepmother, being the selfish and bitchy lady that she is, said" No, you can't because you two are lazy and besides, you don't have a decent thing to wear." On the night of the ball, the twins were very sad because they were the only ones not going to the ball. They were hopping to meet someone at the ball to get them away from this hellhole of a living. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that temporally blinded sakura and yami. When they gained their sight back, they saw two 10 year-old girls with fairy wings. "Hi", the raven haired girl said," I'm Tomoyo"." And I am the great Hoppy-san", shouted the rabbit eared brunet." And we are your fairy god sisters", they both shouted at once. Both of the twins were shocked until yami asked sarcastically" Really, where is the fairy god mother?"' She when to the Bahamas for a vacation." Tomoyo said as if it was as plain as the nose on her face." Well, why are you here?" sakura questioned. "Because you want to go to the ball now stop asking questions", Hoppy-san bellowed. So while Tomoyo was making the twins a dress that was suited for a goddess, Hoppy-san turned a pumpkin into a chargé and was trying to get some mice and rats, personally I think she would have caught some if she didn't do that stupid battle cry. Anyway, when she gave up she decided to use yami and sakura' stuffed animals (that were named soupy and kero in order of owners) that were used as a replacement for the horses and the family dog and cat (named toya and yukito representatively) into a driver and coachman. After the twins were changed into their gowns, they looked in the mirror to see if their gowns would suit them. They absolutely loved their outfits. Sakura was wearing a soft pink dress with an emerald tiara and green-tinted glass slippers. Yami had on a black dress with a ruby tiara and red-tinted glass slippers. "Now get going to the ball already but you have to come to your house by midnight", Hoppy-san yelled thus breaking the daze that yami and sakura were in.

The prince and Friends POV

"I'm bored", Prince Yugi stated. "Well, so am I but you don't hear me complaining every ten minutes", his best friend Syoran said. "Oh, how can you two be bored, you both have the most beautiful ladies in the kingdom flinging themselves on you. Aren't you at least a little interested?" spoke the final member of their group, Eriol. "Well, Eriol, unlike you we don't flit with every cute that shows an interest in us or our power, right Yugi?" Said prince was staring out into the crowd when his amethyst caught the sight of a certain ruby eyed young lady clothed in a midnight black dress. The prince rose from his throne to meet this unknown beauty. Both Syoran and Eriol were shocked that Yugi took an interest to anything except his special tarot deck which he calls clow cards ."What in the hell are you doing Yugi?" Syoran said. He ran through the crowd trying to catch up with his tri-colored haired friend until he bumped into a girl. "I'm sorry", said a soft soprano voice as he saw who he bumped into only to see her beautiful emerald eyes stare back at him. " Excuse me, miss", Yugi said. "What do you want", spoke the ruby-eyed maiden. "I was wondering… If …perhaps…If you would like to…I don't know, dance with me?" The ruby-eyed angel pondered this for a few seconds and said, "I would love to dance with you." Meanwhile, Syoran was staring at his lifelong friend in shock." Wow …um, is it O.K. with you if we could dance for awhile?" said the emerald eyed girl. Syoran was going to say no but that was before he remembered whom he talking to was not a gold digging bitch. "Sure", the amber eyed boy said. And so the prince, his best friend, and the mysterious angels danced for at least 45 minutes. Suddenly, the clock struck midnight. Both the emerald-eyed and ruby-eyed angels ran to the door without saying a word. The king ordered the guards (he was watching from the balcony) to stop the two girls from leaving but they were to fast. The one piece of evidence that they were even there beside the memories were the two glass slippers, one tinted red while the other was tinted green.

Eriol's POV

About a week after the ball, Syoran's mother called for Eriol. "What do you need from me, Miss." the sapphire eyed future adviser said. "I need for you to find those two girls that the prince and my son encountered at the ball. Ever since that night, the prince and my son have be acting differently. Neither of them have eaten of their own will and they are continually looking at those glass slippers the queen is trying to get them out of their current state but I have a feeling the ones who fit these glass slippers will make them both feel better." "Whatever you say, my lady." Eriol said sarcastically. Knowing that no one would try on a glass slipper for free, he told everyone that the ones who fit in the glass slippers would get to marry the prince and a future adviser. Eriol and his team looked for the complimentary colored-eyed girls for three days until they stopped at a mainly deserted house. When he and his crew went inside they saw three ugly and fat young ladies with an evil looking old lady whom seams to be the mistress. Eriol tried the ruby tinted slipper on the wretched girls and went to leave for the castle but the mistress of the household incised he try the green tinted slipper on her girls. While he was doing so, he heard a thump and the breaking of a door. When the green tinted slipper did not fit the girls he went to leave." Your grace, your grace, we have yet to try on the slippers", spoke a soft alto voice. As Eriol turned around he saw two other girls dressed in rags, one with ruby eyes and the other with emerald eyes. Eriol knew that they are the girls he was looking for because their eyes matched the colored slippers but he tried the slippers on the two young ladies anyway just to be sure. Eriol was right and brought them to the palace to wed Yugi and Syoran. Then they all lived happily ever after except the stepfamily (minus toya and yukito) that put themselves in to prostitution for a living.

_The End_

Me: YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYY I am done with this story.

**Sora (**_kingdom hearts_**): Wow this is your longest story so far.**

**Me: That it is, that it is.**

**Spiderman: nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo. You are only encouraging the author to write more stories, Sora.**

**Sora: I thought that was a good thing.**

**Spiderman: It isn't a good thing considering the fact she just cast anime characters as parts in different plays, movies and shows. Besides Yami is going to kill her after he sees this story.**

**Me: Whatever parker this is my story and you can't say what goes on here. _Please read and review because I worked really hard on it and I would like to hear your opinion._**


End file.
